Ebonscale
' Ebonscale' is the most powerful dragon to ever exist and also the oldest, at over 2.6 billion years of age Ebonscale was born into the universe to create the Midnight Dragon-Flight: devoted to death and destruction he stood out even amongst an entire realm of murderers and thieves as a wanton criminal and merciless destroyer. For untold mileena Ebonscale has committed all manner of treachery and deception, to Ebonscale acts of unthinkable torture and defilement are as natural as breathing and his power has long been held at bay by the other dragon-flights as well as powerful forces from both the living and immortal world. However these bonds have been shattered following the events of "Dusk" and an empowered Ebonscale is set to make his triumphant return in the "Monsters" saga and soon the stars themselves shall be set ablaze.. Ebonscale has been revealed to be the biological father of Inferno Pendragon as of Gate Of Genesis. History Distant Past 2.6 billion years ago, long before the rise of humanity, the universe gave birth to Ebonscale - one of the first dragons to enter the physical universe and also one of the most powerful: an embodiment of destruction and death he would spread his shadow across countless worlds and fashion a new race in his own image, who in time would become known as the Midnight Dragon-Flight. For many centuries Ebonscale and his Dragon-Flight ruled supreme over the universe, challenged only by the elder-gods and primordial forces - this would change however when new dragons were born into the universe, the first of which were the Twilight Dragons. Ebonscale sensed the power these new Dragon-Flights possessed and sought them out, trying to annex them into his own - however he grew angered at the resistance the new Dragon-Flights showed and when they refused to allow him to rule them he opted to destroy them and waged a bloody war with the other Dragon-Flights that saw thousands die and elevated dragons to a near-mythical status amongst the mortal races as they witnessed these terrible wars between the "gods". Over time Ebonscale's battles with the other Dragon-Flights strained even his formidable power and he very nearly lost his life when the other Dragon-Flights temporarily allied with one another to strike at him: forcing the mighty Ebonscale to retreat to the Midnight Realm, knowing how close he came to being destroyed the ancient Ebonscale anchored a portion of his essence within the Midnight Realm - imprisoning himself in the process but gaining immortality in the sense that as long as that realm existed a part of himself would always remain alive. Although imprisoned a being such as Ebonscale was simply too vast to disappear and he often interfered with the physical universe - albeit in more subtle ways than he had done in the past: such as when he infamously took part in the murder of Dusk, one of the Twilight Dragon-Flight. The senseless death of Dusk would result in the formation of Kaosa and Ebonscale would use her as a powerful tool of war - forcing her into an uneasy "alliance" that amounted, in essence, to slavery (making Ebonscale the true ruler of the Twilight Dragon-Flight, leaving Kaosa a mere puppet-ruler). Kaosa had little choice but to agree to this fate, fearing not only her own death should she defy Ebonscale but also the massacre of her entire Dragon-Flight - something she could not bare to see.. Ancient Past Ebonscale would continue to manipulate multiple worlds and realities, either with the aid of his Midnight Dragon-Flight or with Kaosa and her Twilight Dragon-Flight - he also personally appeared before countless leaders from innumerable civilizations and offered alliances, threats or wisdom: all of these civilizations would ultimately crumble and waste, earning Ebonscale the title of "Nemesis" amongst the few mortals who knew of his existence. Although a destroyer by nature Ebonscale would also become the father of untold legions of offspring during his travels, many of which would be disposed of by Ebonscale when they reached of age - having disappointed him with their lack or ambition or growing too powerful for him to control: some of the few that survived his wrath would be taken into his ranks as generals in his Dragon-Flight. Recent Past It would so happen that one of Ebonscale's many conquests was a young woman native to the mystical island of Avalon - who he had courted under the guise of a royal guard and professed to love, in reality he saw her as little more than a vessel by which to house yet another of his many offspring. Yet for unknown reasons Kaosa would come to see this union as unique and sensed great Twilight Force within the as-of-yet unborn child, knowing Ebonscale would kill the child she pleaded with him to allow her to raise the child - which Ebonscale eventually agreed to. So it was that Inferno Pendragon was born, his inhuman appearance making his mother realize the truth and in a blind panick she tried to flee with the child - reaching the edge of the royal city before Ebonscale tracked her down and slayed her in front of her crying infant. As Ebonscale advanced upon the infant he too sensed the power and instinctually prepared to kill him, however he was stopped in his tracked by Kaosa - who once again pleaded with him to honor his promise: which he ultimately did.. though he warned Kaosa that he would return for his "whelp" when the time was right.. Innocents Dusk Gate of Genesis Endgame Monsters Final Confrontation Legacy Personality Powers / Abilities Ebonscale had cosmic power on a scale of''' Absoluta Scale III''' - putting him on par with beings such as Zied, Azathoth and Daille : his power was slightly below beings such as the Watchers, Evil or corrupted Primordial Ones and slightly above those of beings such as Creation or Oblivion. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Character Category:Monsters Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Dragons Category:Destroyers Category:Manipulators Category:Conquerors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chaotic Evil